Preguntas
by Plock
Summary: Para el joven Takahashi lidiar con el amor, es una guerra constante entre sus inseguridades, su vergüenza y su... casero.


Hello everyone! Here Plock! :DD

Yes, yes…

Yes.. yes…

u_u miren yo estoy peor que ustedes, porque la señorita Plock decidió estudiar medicina! Y ahora estoy en mi año de esclavitud, en verdad ¡Esclavitud!

Es decir entro a las 7:00am y salgo a las 8pm (13 horitas) y el día siguiente entro a las 7:00am igual y salgo a las 8:00pm del día siguiente (37 horitas), y el ciclo continua.

Bueno una pequeña excusa, pero el yaoi es mi felicidad y mi fuente de energía y… tengo sueño, así que lo dejo y me iré a dormir. Sigan escribiendo, las quiero, las apoyo, y a lo mejor escribo en mis ratos libres…

…..

…..

…..

…..

A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que sentirá Usagi-san cuando está conmigo?

Llevamos casi los cinco años juntos, no sólo… como pareja sino viviendo juntos, algo que comenzó de manera tan trivial ahora se ha convertido en nuestra forma de vivir. En ningún momento preferí dejar de vivir con él, tampoco me he hartado de su presencia… Eso jamás ocurriría. Pero ¿Y Usagi-san? Sabía que yo no era la persona más agradable y menos.. la pareja más expresiva, quizás todo lo contrario, sólo me la paso regañándolo… Y en realidad mi relación con él sólo le causa problemas…

Con Usagi-chichi, con Usagi-ani, con Sumi-sempai… Con Ijuuin-sensei, o con mi trabajo en Marukawa… O nii-chan…

¿Realmente vale la pena?

Eso pensaba mientras me despertaba en mi cama, suspiré y abracé mis rodillas, sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté de un brinco de la cama, era momento de comenzar con mis deberes.

Incluso cuando me encargara de todos los quehaceres, de prepararle el desayuno, y evitar que se malpase, eso podría hacerlo quien sea.

Cocinar, limpiar, lavar, ordenar… No es la gran cosa.

En cambio, Usagi-san es irremplazable, sus comentarios infantiles y provocaciones, la manera en que siempre me comprende, aquellos arrebatos y caprichos que hacen cada día diferente. Incluso su sola presencia, verlo sentado en la sala, ya sea cuando bajo de mi habitación o regreso del trabajo, me sonríe y me saluda, es suficiente para tranquilizarme, sin importar lo que me hubiera pasado.

Pero yo, en cambio yo…

—Misaki. —Me llama justo a mi lado provocándome un sobresalto.

—¡Wua! ¡Usagi-san! ¡Te dije que no me asustaras así!

—Es tu culpa por estar tan distraído. —Me susurra con su voz grave recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

Mantengo la mirada en los sartenes donde estoy cocinando, aun sin verlo sé que me está mirando fijamente, con más atención que la que nadie me ha puesto jamás, es lo que me molesta, que con sólo eso es suficiente para que mi corazón comience a latir fuertemente.

—¿Estás pensando en mi? —Me pregunta, le lanzó una mirada para confirmar mis sospechas, estaba sonriendo abiertamente, afilando la mirada.

—¿P..por qué estaría pensando en ti? Tonto Usagi. —Le contesto frunciendo el ceño, ante su actitud arrogante, negando por completo una verdad demasiado vergonzosa como para ser admitida, a decir verdad casi siempre estoy pensando en él…. para mi desgracia y vergüenza.

No me contesta nada sólo aumenta la sonrisa, siento como mi rostro enrojece más.

—¡Deja eso ve a la mesa! ¡Ya casi acabo! —Grito tensándome, ahí voy de nuevo, otra vez… sólo lo estoy regañando, incluso cuando… en verdad no ha hecho nada malo.

Escucho una risita y me despeina el cabello, cierro los ojos ante el contacto, cada vez que él me toca, me siento embriagado, no tengo idea porque su contacto se siente tan bien, quizás es por eso que me hundo en vergüenza cada vez que ocurre. Sus dedos se pasean entre mis mechones delicadamente, abro ligeramente los ojos mirándolo por debajo de mi sonrojo.

—Te amo. —Recita con tranquilidad, aprieto mi boca sintiendo mi vergüenza crecer.

No me molesta, de hecho, cada vez que me lo dice, me hace feliz.. y nervioso.. y confundido.

—T..tú siempre diciendo esas cosas de la nada… —Replico, de nuevo… sólo reprendiéndolo.

Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando siento sus labios sobre mi cien, depositando un suave y casto beso, mi corazón late desenfrenadamente incluso por tan pequeño contacto y siento como quiere explotar.

Se separa de mí y siento como todo vuelve a regresar a la normalidad, de nuevo me encuentro en la cocina, en Japón, en el mundo. La manera en que me absorbe es preocupante, apenas puedo saber mi nombre cuando esta cercas.

Es.. porque… lo amo. Y sé que… soy afortunado de que… él también…. Me ame…

No es como si pudiera repetir esos pensamientos en voz alta, de eso estaba seguro, pero estaba consciente de ello, sobre todo cuando se acerca el momento de revelar nuestra relación.

Por eso no puedo evitar preguntarme, si realmente lo vale, lo valgo… Todo el tiempo me dice que me ama, que depende de mí, que no es nada sin mí. Pero eso no es cierto, Usagi ha demostrado que puede ingeniárselas sin mí, yo no soy la gran cosa, y en todo caso, yo soy quien más depende de él.

Termino todo y sirvo la mesa, agradecemos por la comida y desayunamos en calma, platicamos del día a día, él tiene algunos proyectos y está un poco atrasado, nada fuera de lo normal, mientras que yo, es mi día libre, así que descansaré en casa, su sonrisa se hace más grande al enterarse de la noticia, no soy tan tonto como para saber qué es lo que su mirada esta diciéndome, finjo no darme cuenta y tomo los trastes sucios para lavarlos.

Antes que pudiera darme cuenta me toma por la espalda, de inmediato siento su calor cubrir toda mi espalda y lentamente envolver todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se dispara y entra ese absurdo deseo de escapar.

—¡Usagi-san! ¡Déjame! Estoy ocupado ¡No hagas esas cosas!—Le gritó mientras forcejeo en vano, agradezco y me frustra que su agarre sea tan fuerte, mis replicas no duran mucho, sin controlarlo mi mano está tomando con fuerza la manga de su camisa.

—¿Por qué no? Sólo me lleno de Misaki. —Me dice contra mi cuello.

—¿¡No estás retrasado en tu proyecto?! —Le replico, de nuevo regañándolo.

Aunque él parece ignorarme y tan sólo se queda así, tomándome fuertemente cruzando sus brazos sobre mi pecho, pegándome a él, pensé que haría algo más, pero simplemente se quedo como estaba, con su rostro recargado en mi hombro.

—Puedo regularizarme cuando quiera.

—Cómo si pudieras… —Bufé regresando a mi labor.

—Es en serio.

—¡Entonces hazlo siempre!

—No quiero.

—¡Serás…! —Me quejo, pero al sentir como su agarre se reafirma por un momento, me tranquilizo, bajo la mirada y continúo lavando todo en silencio, en un agradable silencio, mientras mi corazón me quema en mi interior y mis mejillas arden, anunciando lo mucho que mi casero me altera los nervios.

Justo cuando dejo el ultimo plato, me aprieta entre sus brazos y me gira bruscamente dejándonos cara a cara, me enojo pero no parece importarle, y a mí tampoco justo cuando siento su aliento en mi rostro.

De nuevo esa sensación de querer escapar, realmente que Usagi-san y yo hagamos estas cosas me hace sentir muy feliz, tan feliz que siento vergüenza de mis propios sentimientos y sensaciones. Nuestros labios se tocan, siento un pinchazo en mi corazón, brindándole un nuevo ritmo a su trote, junto con una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda.

Sus manos pasan por mi espalda llegando hasta mi nuca y con el otro brazo asegura mi cintura, pronto el ligero contacto pasa a uno más profundo, agarro su camisa de los hombros mientras le sigo el ritmo, mi corazón me duele y mi cuerpo está completamente entumido, sólo me concentro en sus labios tan cálidos, el movimiento de su lengua que me produce escalofríos, el aliento que me roba.

Me separo de él al reprimir un gemido, me doy cuenta que su mano se había colado debajo de mi camisa. Mi aliento es todo un caos y apuesto que mi rostro debía de estar a la par, de nuevo siento la vergüenza azotarme como el viento de una tormenta, claro que esa tormenta no es nada menos que la mirada intensa violeta de los ojos de mi casero.

Suelta una ligera risita y me besa en la comisura de mis labios soltando un "Tan lindo".

Cierro los ojos, tratando de dejar de jadear por preciado oxigeno, antes de siquiera pensar en una respuesta o mejor dicho una réplica, mi mente se ve absorbida por su mano subiendo juguetonamente por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho, mis piernas estaban temblando y una mano esta sobre mi boca tratando de contenerme, como siempre sucede cuando estamos juntos ¿Cómo es que tan rápido y fácil logra ponerme en ese estado? No lo sé, pero si sé, que nadie más podría hacerlo más que Usagi-san.

Retira mi mano y vuelve a tomar mis labios, sus dedos se pasean por mi pezón y toda piel que alcancé, siento tanta vergüenza del placer que me da tan pequeña acción. Sin notarlo me derrito ante él, él casi carga todo mi peso con su brazo mientras que yo simplemente me dejo llevar por sus caricias.

Avienta mi camisa por algún lado y me empuja contra la barra, me aprieto con lo que le queda de ropa, su camisa desabotonada, otra de las cosas que jamás le diré o al menos no pronto, es que me gusta cómo su cuerpo arde junto al mío. Me hace sentir que no soy el único que… se siente de esa manera.

Devora mi cuello mientras me baja mi pantalón, cierro los ojos abrumado de las sensaciones que me provoca, mi pantalón sucumbe ante la gravedad dejándome en ropa interior, debería hacer frío, estamos en pleno febrero y aún así, estoy ardiendo, se separa de mí unos centímetros, en vez de mirar mi cuerpo como usualmente hace, sólo me mira mi rostro, mi apenado rostro, su mano fría toca mi mejilla contrastando con lo caliente que están mis mejillas, enfrenta nuestras miradas, sus ojos me gustan tanto, están llenos del amor que todo el tiempo me profesa. Ese mismo amor que no entiendo, ante alguien como yo que no es más que un chico ordinario que no hace más que causar problemas.

Se acerca lentamente hasta acariciar mis labios nuevamente, lamiéndolos para luego posesionarlos por completo. No me resisto, mejor dicho, no me puedo resistir, lo tomó de la espalda hundiéndome en su agarre.

—Te amo Misaki, te amo tanto. —Susurra abrazándome con delicadeza, mis ojos quieren aguarse, Usagi-san es demasiado amable.

—Usagi-san… —Digo en un suspiro.

Trago saliva de la ansiedad al sentir como se colaba bajo mi ropa interior, encontrando mi entrada fácilmente, tiemblo en sus brazos, es como si todo se hubiera nublado, puedo escuchar la respiración agitada de mi casero y de los pequeños besos que deja sobre mi piel.

¿De dónde viene tanto amor?

Cuando me penetra, siento una ligera molestia, pero solo se limita a eso, desde hace algunos años estoy acostumbrado a que Usagi entre en mí, quizás lo que menos quiero que se entere.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y recargo mi frente en su hombro, aunque sólo me esté preparando sé siente muy bien ¡Y es tan vergonzoso pensar eso! Trato de controlar mis gemidos y esperar a que termine. Mete otro dedo, inspeccionando, como si fuera la primera vez que entra, jadeo sin poder evitarlo, hacia más de una semana que no lo hacíamos, no sabía que mi cuerpo lo echaba tanto de menos, no era normal que se sintiera tan bien, solté un gemido mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, la ropa interior asfixiaba mi miembro desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el principio, pero ahora se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Quería evitar terminar tan rápido, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil. Los labios de Usagi-san tomaron mi oreja, mordisqueándola suavemente y lamiendo su contorno.

—Te extrañe.

Ante sus palabras lo miré, estaba igual de agitado que yo, pero con una enorme sonrisa complacida en su rostro, esas que me alteraban mi corazón.

Quería responderle, que no tenía sentido que me extrañara, si nos hemos visto todos los días, pero estaba demasiado ahogado en sensaciones y además… porque comprendía cómo se sentía.

Yo también extrañaba tener el 100% de él para mí, por muy posesivo que eso sonara, era posible que Usagi-san me estuviera contagiando sus ideas.

Cerré los ojos apenado, sentí un escalofrío cuando retiro los dedos. Con la misma delicadeza me quito la ropa interior, siempre terminaba desnudo ante él.

—¿Listo?— Me preguntó sonrojándome al máximo.

—¡N..no me preguntes esas cosas!

Dije queriendo que me tragara la tierra, ya era vergonzoso hacer ese tipo de cosas, ahora que remarcara lo que estábamos haciendo… Y diciéndolo con esa calma…

Sin esperar más me giro, haciendo que me apoyara en la barra, temblé de la excitación. Su calor tomo toda mi espalda, besando mi hombro y con una mano entrando entre mis glúteos, trague saliva al sentir un enorme escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo.

En esos momentos puedo sentir el deseo de Usagi-san hacia mí, nunca he tenido duda de ello, así como tampoco del amor que dice tener. Pero simplemente no puedo comprender el porqué de ello.

¿Qué es lo que siente Usagi-san cuando está conmigo?

¿También siente que su piel quema cuando lo toco? ¿También el mundo desaparece cuando digo su nombre? ¿También su corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece que se saldrá del pecho? ¿También no podría soportar sin mí? ¿También sólo puede pensar en mí?

Contengo el aire cuando siento su miembro penetrarme lentamente, Usagi-san en ocasiones es muy delicado y aprecio eso, entra hasta el final sintiéndome lleno, cierro los ojos soltando un jadeo, es una extraña sensación, entre amor y placer, junto con vergüenza. Desde el primer momento en que tuvimos sexo, siempre ha sido así.

¿Para Usagi-san también?

Me toma de las caderas para comenzar el vaivén, en un momento lento pero no tarda en aumentar el ritmo, me aferro a la barra, y no puedo hacer más que gemir, muerdo mi labio para contenerme pero es imposible, se siente tan bien que creo que me volveré loco, el cuerpo de Usagi-san, puedo sentirlo en sincronía con él mío, me abraza del pecho tan tiernamente, me besa mi nuca, mientras que me penetra sin piedad.

—N..no tan rápido. —Porque siento que terminaré pronto.

Coloca una mano sobre la mía que esta recargada en la barra y entrelaza los dedos, sé que estamos teniendo sexo en medio de la cocina en plena luz del día, pero no se me ocurre un momento más romántico que ese.

Tiro la cabeza atrás cuando toca ese punto que me enceguece dentro de mí.

—¡Usagi-san! —Grito mientras continuo gimiendo.

Qué vergüenza que se sienta tan bien, que me encante sentir a Usagi-san, su calor, su olor, sus gemidos, todo de él.

—¡Misaki! Te amo. ¡Te amo! —Dice aferrándose a mi cuerpo.

Yo también, más de lo que jamás podré decir.

Cuando tomo mi desatendido miembro, no pude soportarlo más, con un fuerte grito me sacudí terminando en el instante.

Usagi me tomó con más fuerza y justo después de mí, pude sentir como terminaba en mi interior.

Jadeé dejando caer mi peso en la barra, aunque en realidad Usagi-san fue quien me sostuvo con su abrazo, me beso tranquilamente el cuello mientras recuperábamos el aliento, incluso después de todo, sus detalles me alteraban.

Salió de mí, me estremecí al sentir su esencia resbalarse por mi muslo, pero de inmediato me giro y me subió sentándome en la barra, ni tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando estábamos frente a frente de nuevo.

—No creas que he acabado contigo. —Susurró a pocos milímetros de mis labios, con esa mirada afilada que me decía que no dormiría en toda la noche.

¡Pero apenas eran las 8:00am!

—¿¡Eh?!

.

Abrí mis ojos cansado, miraba el típico techo lleno de juguetes de la habitación de mi novio, en algún momento subimos a su habitación y en algún momento ambos caímos dormidos por el cansancio.

Miré el reloj de oso que le regalé en su cumpleaños, marcaban las 4:00pm, suspiré, al menos mi día libre no se había acabado por completo.

Toqué el brazo que me cruzaba por mi estomago y caía a su suerte en el colchón, luego me giré para verlo, con el cabello esparcido por la almohada, dormido pacíficamente.

¿Qué clase de manera de perder mi día libre?

Me queje falsamente en mi cabeza, hundí mi cabeza en mi almohada sintiéndome enrojecer.

Tener sexo con él todavía era muy vergonzoso, pero nunca me he arrepentido, es más que físico, lo sé muy bien.

Pienso cohibiéndome de mis propios pensamientos.

¿Lo sabrá también Usagi-san?

Me pregunto, entreabriendo los ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato.

Si, estaba seguro.

Todavía tengo muchas dudas, pero en verdad… es porque soy un miedoso, porque lo… amo y no quiero ser el único que… se sienta así.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo mis ojos aguarse.

¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? Sí Usagi-san supiera lo que estaba pensando se enojaría conmigo.

Por supuesto que Usagi-san me ama, aunque no entienda porque, bufé, Usagi-san siempre ha sido raro después de todo.

—Usagi-san, ya es de tarde. —Musité sacudiéndolo ligeramente—. Está bien que quieras descansar pero al menos date un baño.

Aunque tenía un plazo… Pero realmente ha estado en peores situaciones.

—U-sa-gi-san— Dije pausadamente en regaño, abrió los ojos lentamente posándose sobre mí, de nuevo esos nervios de ser observado por él—. Sí ya te despertaste, déjame ir, sí no, no tendrás comida.

Sonrió tocando una de mis mejillas, ignorando mis palabras.

—Deberías despertarme así todos los días, así me levantaría con más ánimos.

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta por la vergüenza.

—¿¡Qué cosas estás diciendo?! ¡Y son las 4:30pm!

—Si, si. —Murmuró quitándose de encima.

—Usagi-san. —Lo llamé sin pensar sentándome en la cama, cuando se giro me paralicé ¿Qué es lo que iba a preguntarle? ¿O que iba a decirle?

Baje la mirada apretando mis labios, no sabía qué era lo que quería decirle pero sabía que era lo que quería. Era estar un poco más de tiempo con él.

—Ya es algo tarde… ¿Quieres salir a comer? —Pregunté, no quería que todos mis pensamientos se quedaran en mi cabeza, también quiero decirle.. a mi manera lo mucho que significa para mí, porque lo menos que quiero es que tenga los mismo pensamientos que tuve.

Usagi sonrió ampliamente y volvió a sentarse en la cama sacudiéndome en el proceso.

—¿Te refieres a una cita?

—E..es sólo salir a comer. —Declaré cruzándome de brazos.

Pero como si no importara me tumbó en la cama abrazándome y me susurró justo en el oído.

—Estaría encantado de salir a una cita contigo.

—Tonto… —Respondí pegándole palmaditas en la espalda y añorando que el amor que sentíamos por el otro, jamás se acabara ni se disminuyera, porque de ser así no podría conmigo mismo. Porque el amor que siento hacia él, no es algo que se siente todo el tiempo, ni más de una vez, tan sólo esperaba que en algún momento pudiera decirle lo importante que es para mí.


End file.
